Presently known animal excreta pick-up devices have covers that snap on the device once it has been used. Such devices may be found described for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,740,086 issued June 19, 1973 to Rossitto, 3,802,728 issued Apr. 9, 1974 to Giacopelli and 4,058,337 issued Nov. 15, 1977 to Isac. These devices required the use of a cover so that the excrement can be held until discharged at an appropriate location. One disadvantage of such devices is that, frequently, the mechanism for opening and closing the covers do not operate properly as a result of damage or rust.